k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Yubikiri
Maria Yubikiri is a female Strain who works as a well-known assassin. She is very dedicated to keeping her promises and expects others to do the same. Appearance Maria is a young woman of average height with waist-length dark hair and light eyes. She has a very slender yet curvaceous figure, albeit skinny. She also has long fingernails. She wears rather revealing attire. Maria's outfit consists of a light-colored jacket, tied together by a thick belt, additionally left unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage, and a dark miniskirt. Underneath, she wears her underwear which is visible in plain sight. Maria's undergarments are black and consist of her brassiere, thigh-high stockings, and a lace choker. Maria finishes her outfit with dark pumps. Personality Maria is claimed to be a friendly person,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 32 despite being a feared and notorious assassin. She is known to be very serious about keeping promises with people, readily killing anyone who dares to break a promise with her. During such times, Maria develops a more cruel and sadistic personality bordering on insanity. However, she would not harm a good person and will do the same to those who manage to keep their promises, even after they have broken one before.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 14 She is also quite lonely, as her lover left her after discovering her abilities.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 27 Maria additionally possesses a slight obsession towards Chitose. Keeping true to her nickname, she made him promise to tell her goodbye once they've woken up together, even following him across Shizume City just so he can say it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 8 Once he does, albeit late, she made him promise again to hug and repeat his words after waking up a second time.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 31 However, Maria does hold true to her own side of the promise, as when she delivered Chitose a bottle of tomato juice, which she said she would.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 History Maria once had a lover who, after learning of her abilities, left her without warning. The reality of this crushed Maria. It was further complicated with her describing herself as a "monster".K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 27-28 However, one night at a bar, she encountered Chitose.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 22 She would explain to him privately about her lover before making him promise her that, after they wake up, he would say goodbye. Chitose agreed to the promise and they would then sleep together. The next day, upon waking up Maria handed Chitose a bottle of tomato juice, as she recalled him saying previously that it would be nice after a lot of drinking. She added that she also promised him. Chitose stated then that he did not recall anything from the night before. This angered Maria and she destroyed the bottle of tomato juice, asking him whether he really did forget.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 8-11 While searching for Chitose, Maria was nearly struck with a baseball outside a local park. She easily caught the baseball before it could hit her and saw that Chitose himself was the one who hit it. She destroyed the baseball and attacked Chitose, destroying the structure behind him. Her attack failed to strike the Clansman and he fled the area.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 6-8 She continued to follow Chitose, even destroying several transmission towers just to make it easier for her, though ironically, while walking Maria also ended up going past him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 However, she eventually found him in an alley beside Masaomi and Totsuka. She attacked them but stopped momentarily when she thought Chitose remembered their promise. He didn't, and ran away along with his Clansmen, causing Maria to resume the chase.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 17-19 Maria cornered Totsuka near a garage and asked where Chitose was. She commented on Totsuka's status in HOMRA and added that she could torment him easily, though at the same time, she doesn't want to anger their Red King. She asked again where Chitose was, causing Totsuka to ask whether she had feelings for him. Maria was immediately silenced by this.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 24-25 She eventually left Totsuka and found Chitose at the bar where they first met. Maria attacked Chitose with the sole intent of killing him when he suddenly hugged her and told her goodbye, catching her off-guard and causing Maria to cry. She returned the hug and asked that, after they wake up again, he repeats his actions. Chitose promised and they linked their pinkies.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 29-32 Maria is later seen eating a crepe with Totsuka as she gives him information about what she knows on Mogura. Powers & Abilities Strain Fingernail Shredding: Being a Strain,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 25 Maria possesses abilities gained exclusively without the need of a King. She has a unique ability where she uses the force of motion caused by her hands, particularly her sharp fingernails, to shred various objects with ease. She can cut through objects of various sizes and components; anything such as glass bottlesK: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 10 to sizable transmission towersK: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 11 are capable of being shredded to pieces by her ability. Maria is even able to cut through concrete.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 18 (unnamed) Enhanced Reflexes: While walking around, Maria is able to snatch an oncoming baseball with her bare hand, taking only an instant to do so.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Strain Category:Female